mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Red Dawn (Map Game)
American Liberation of Latin America USA Latin America Notes To be precise, Colombia would not go red, they are too up the ass of the USA. FARC control the interior, but the cities, coast and mountains would be either government or drug lords' lands; not commy.Oniontree1 (talk) 21:37, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so what is and isn't red? Also, algo should be made. Spartian300 (talk) 12:16, September 8, 2015 (UTC) I added the peace "Colombian forces hold out around Bogotá and Ibagué, while druglords hod Medellín and Cali, both in the face of a Soviet backed rising by the FARC rebels of the Colombian Amazon." to make the scenario more realistic. The druglords's zone and The Colombian government zone are the only South Americans who are not Reds.Oniontree1 (talk) 17:48, September 8, 2015 (UTC) I agree over the algo thing.Oniontree1 (talk) 17:48, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Derivative This map game seems to be a Derrivitve of the Movie Red Dawn. Please do not make derrivitive content. #PraiseRoosevelt. Why is that bad? Victor Troska (talk) 20:19, September 7, 2015 (UTC) I think it is a coppy right issue with the movie makers.Oniontree1 (talk) 21:37, September 7, 2015 (UTC) If necessary I can rename the map game to something more generic, if copyright is an issue. Victor Troska (talk) 22:26, September 7, 2015 (UTC) That could be a good idea, I think that would sort out the problem.Oniontree1 (talk) 22:42, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Derivative content can lead to copyright issues. Honestly in this games case it's a combination of the Name and the Background. #PraiseRoosevelt. I did not see the movie, so I don't know the plot, but I know of the name and that is why I recomended a rename. Oniontree1 (talk) 02:07, September 8, 2015 (UTC) I added to the scenario: :"Guatemala still plans to take over the lightly populated nation of Belize. The reds have some trouble as Colombian forces hold out around Bogotá and Ibagué, while druglords hod Medellín and Cali, both in the face of a Soviet backed rising by the FARC rebels of the Colombian Amazon. Ethiopia has also been wounded by a famine in 1988 which is now, spreading in to parts of Somalia." :to cause some story divergence.Oniontree1 (talk) 02:48, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Democratic Rebels in Russia Could I play as democratic rebels in Russia, please? Awesome history 28 (talk) 16:33, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Ask Victor Troska (talk) it's his game.17:43, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Right-wing militias Can i join as the Philippines? (not the government itself, but a far right group attempting to seize power.) IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 15:05, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Inactivity Recently, I have noticed that this map game has been inactive for a year atleast. However, I see people have recently decided to join. I would just like to say that this map game is no longer active and no new events would occur. Thank you for taking time to read this. Mli048 (talk) 19:41, September 19, 2017 (UTC)